


The Urination Fic

by Sordidfortune



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, Hot, Kink, Kinky, Other, Sex, Smut, Sope, Urination, Yaoi, Yoonseok - Freeform, bottom suga, dont read if you dont like, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordidfortune/pseuds/Sordidfortune
Summary: Hoseok and Yoongi have finally reached their 1 year anniversary, and after spending so much time together- Yoongi decided that it wouldnt hurt to tell Hoseok about his kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dont read if you dont like "Gross stuff" ??? Idk, if you dont like piss, then dont read. This is purely me, experementing the urination kink- im going to try and make it hot. so  
> yeah  
> ;_)  
> Prepare

Yoongi sighed heavily, the sweat pouring from his forehead making him feel gross. He grumbled something under his breath, as he walked away from the mic, going to his and Hoseoks room.  
He was re-hearsing his new song he, Hoseok and Namjoon had produced a while ago, very excited to show it to ARMY. But of course, he had to memorize the lines so he could perform it at their upcoming concert. Upcoming concerts, meant more travelling, which meant more time away from Hoseok. Of course, that made him anxious. But, He wasnt one to get fussy over such little things. He would brush it off.

 

But, Today was their year anniversary, and Hoseok had not been here for the whole day- he had said he needed to help Taehyung with some things. 

 

Yoongi pouted angrily, slipping off his clothes, and running the shower, he slowly stepped inside, finding relaxation underneath the warmth of the water. He exhaled deeply. He felt his back hit the cool of the tiled walls, there he slowly breathed in, his hands creeping to his awaiting hard-on. He gently teased his pelvic bones, before he gripped his length tightly, making his lips part- but no sound come out. His eyes furrowed in frustration as he slowly began to pump it, the feel of his dry flesh against his hand, making him almost squeal. It hurt, the feeling of his fingers, but of course that soon went away, when he felt slick pour between his fist.

 

His pre-cum slowly helped him gain more pace. He accidentally moaned loudly, pumping faster, slit leaking. God, he was so horny- thinking of Hoseok while he was rapping. Thinking of how he could wish the man would just capture his lips in his session- how he watched Hoseok dance early in the morning, his sweaty body, moving so goddamn smoothly. It made Yoongi drool. He loved his sunshine and every aspect. He let out a loud gasp, he suddenly switched position, using his other hand he held himself up from the ground, his forehead pressing harshly against the tiles, hand picking up pace, going quicker. He began panting, feeling his stomach clench tightly, he furrowed his eyebrows and slowly slipped his thumb against his glans, rubbing it slowly and teasingly around the organ, his jaw was slack, so open- he was sure you could fit two earths inside. He choked like a bitch in heat. 

 

 

And suddenly, he screamed- thats right, the silent and turtle-like Min Yoongi, is a screamer. Why? Because he cant contain the unbearable pleasure. He may be silent in other situatuons, but when it comes to stimulation- he cums so hard that he cant help but scream. His cum squirted onto the tiled walls, his hands still pumping his cock, trying to squeeze it all out. And finally, it all popped out, in thin loads all over the walls.  
He let go of his now flaccid cock, breathing heavily he sighed deeply. He came down from his high, and removed the shower head from the handle, slowly washing off his load from the walls. Hoseoks load, was so thick and tasted amazing- but Yoongi would always frown in dissapointment at his own, for it was too thin and came out in small amounts- not enough for his liking. Even when Hoseok told him it was cute... it wasnt cute at all.  
Min Yoongi, defiently didnt like being fucking cute.

 

He stepped out from his shower, drying his body softly, he put on some boxers and Hoseoks oversized "STUSSY" T-shirt. Well, atleast, it was oversized for him. Yoongi couldnt help that he was short. He was slowly becoming shorter than Jimin- and that is a worry. With a loud grunt he plopped himself onto his bed, face falling into his silk sheets. He hummed in satisfaction, and slowly fluttered his eyes closed. "When will he be back" He grumbled, deciding he would wait by sleeping.  
__

 

"Hobi-Hyung... You should let me be in the next cypher, I've been working on my bars!" Taehyung said cheerfully, smiling boxed and beautifully, making Hoseok smile back. "Hahaaha, sure Tae-Tae.... not today though, I gotta get back to the dorms" He said loudly, letting out a deep breath, and an excited smile. 

"wow stop smiling Hyung, its blinding me- you're too bright" Taehyung said deeply, suddenly reminding Hoseok of when the tall boy performs/acts. "Im your sunshine " Hoseok said slowly, pronouncing each world with slurred verbals, before he giggled and stood up. "Alright! I'll be on my way, get home safe" Hoseok said quickly, rushed to get back to his baby boy. "O-Ok! Jeon Pig is taking me for chicken, so we'll be home late!" Taehyung yelled after the grinning angel who was now bolting out of the room. Taehyung watched him go, slowly sinking back into his chair, he smiled "Sope is so real..." He giggled, before standing up and stretching.  
__

"Im back!! yo!" Hoseok yelled loudly, he slowly entered their bedroom, dropping his keys onto the dresser. He walked over to the large bed, smiling like a pervert. "OOuh... is my Yoongz asleep?" He whispered, creeping up to the sleeping boy who was face down on the bed, shirt lifted to reveal his back, and plump arse clad in tight boxers, the dimples on the side of his hips, and the dip of his back. It made Hoseok almost moan. He slowly jumped onto the boys back, sitting on his legs he slowly began to kiss his neck.  
"Mphmmff..." A muffled string of distress poured from Yoongis mouth. And so, it tempted Hoseok more. He slowly took the skin between his teeth, nibbling on it, then letting it go to slowly lick over it.  
"Its our anniversary babyy~" Hoseok teased.  
Yoongi fluttered one eye open, flipped onto his back and pushing Hoseok off. "W-Whag" He muttered, wiping his mouth of excess saliva from drooling. Hoseok took in the appearance of his lover, messy hair, melatonin skin from the day before, short and perfect little body, and clutched thighs. "Open your legs before I do it myself" Hoseok said quite loudly, making Yoongi blush and look away.  
"You're an idiot" He whispered, before his shaky legs slowly opened up, his bulge evident, the boxers so thin that Hoseok could see the light pink of the perimeter around his asshole, and a bit of his balls hanging out on the side. He licked his lips. "Naughty" He muttered.  
Yoongi gulped. "Are you gonna touch me? Or what??" Hoseok grinned and made a weird sound as he came crawling to his lover. /CLIFF HANGER/  
Ok, so thus chappie was shitty because I rushed it hahahahaha ok brb Ill post sometime again haha Next chapter is the 8====D - 0 :)


End file.
